The Girl
by TheInfamousTenaciousT
Summary: Dean is in a new high school, but what happens when a girl shows him what he's made of? Sorry, bad summary.
1. The New Girl

**So, I do not own any of the characters from the show. I just own Riley and her father. And whateva you don't recognize.**

Riley sighed and looked at her clock one again. It was 12:30 in the morning. The sixteen year old sighed and looked at her book. He father should be home by now. _I'm exhausted! I need my sleep, since tomorrow is my first day of school, and I saw no reason for him to be out this late on the second day that we get here! I should just go to bed, but then I'll get my ass whooped…_

Getting lost in her thoughts, the neglected book fell to the floor as her father slammed the front door close, rattling the house. "Riley Marie Anderson, get your ass down here now," her father shouted. Dan Anderson was not a very patient man, so Riley scrambled to get downstairs as quickly as possible.

"Yes, sir." Riley answered.

"Fetch me my beer! I ran into that damn Winchester tonight! Damn girl, where da hell are those beers?!"

"Coming sir, sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, child!"

Riley just sighed. "This is gonna be a long, long night," she mumbled under her breath while hurrying into the kitchen to get her father's beer.

As Dean Winchester stood in front of his high school for the past two weeks, he sighed. This was his sixth move in one year. And it was only October! Not that he would ever complain to his dad about it _I wish we could actually stay in one place. Not that I'd tell him that. I'd get extra training! I'll just leave the rebellin' to Sammy, he seems to be doing a good job of it…_

Suddenly, Dean was yanked from his thoughts as he ran into someone, sending the person, and all their books, onto the floor. "Watch where you're go…" Dean trailed off, seeing who he ran into. It was obviously a new student. The petite brunette looked at him and started speaking rapidly.

"Oh my lord! I'm sooo sorry! I totally had no clue where I'm going and I'm lost and it's my first day and I have absolutely no idea why I'm telling you this! I was not watching where I was going," she rambled. Dean just smirked and kneeled down to help her pick up her books. "It's okay, I wasn't looking at the ground while I was walking," he joked, hoping she didn't take offence to it.

The short girl just laughed. _Her laugh is beautiful_, Dean thought, _No Dean, bad! No thinking that, considering in a few weeks you'll be moving again_. "A short joke? Seriously? That's the best line you could come up with," the girl teased.

"Well, I wasn't given enough time to think of something that would blow your mind."

"Ah, of course, my bad."

Helping her pick up the last of her belongings, Dean studied the girl in front of him. She was short, no more than 5' 4", but she looked larger than life. She had brown hair, but is shone red and gold in the light. When Dean looked into her eyes though, he was mesmerized. They were a beautiful shade of grey-green and they sparked with laughter and mischevia.

"Well, my name's Dean. What's yours?"

Just then the bell rang and the girl looked at Dean and smirked, "Sorry, that's the bell. Don't want to be late on my first day and all. See ya around, Dean," she replied and smiled at him before she turned to leave. Dean just stood there dumbfounded. The girl didn't give him her name. This was a first for him. Shaking his head, Dean turned to leave to go to class when he heard a voice call out, "Dean!"

Grinning, he turned around and saw the brunette. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm Riley," and with that, she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Dean just smirked.

**So, this is my first fan fiction. Please, I would like some reviews. Tell me if you want me to continue or to just give up, but please try to include some helpful hints. Thanks! ******


	2. PE

**So, I do not own any of the characters from the show. I just own Riley and her father. And whateva you don't recognize.**

Walking into his third period class, which so happened to be PE, Dean felt out of place. In his class, there were the cliques. There were the jocks, mainly baseball and football, the cheerleaders, the nerds, and the freaks. And then there was him.

_This is the worst class ever. At least in the other classes I can get away with being the loner because we all sit together. Not here. PE is the class that shows everyone how popular or alone you really are. And I'm alone. Depressing, really…_

Dean, while intensely staring at the ground, heard the brunette, Riley, from before talking to the teacher. "Um, hi, I'm in your third period PE class, I suppose," Riley said to Mr. Berger, the PE teacher. "Hmmm, I suppose you are. Go find a number and stand on it while I take role."

Riley nodded and scanned the blacktop. _Why am I scanning? It's not like I know anyone here…never mind…_Dean knew immediately when she recognized him. She just kinda smirked then walked over to him. "Hey Dean-o! What's shakin'," Riley exclaimed as she walked over. _Weird girl_, Dean thought as he laughed at her wording. "I'm fine and what's going on with you?"

"Just wondering why an insanely handsome man such as yourself is standing all by his lonesome during the freest of classes?"

"I don't really associate much with these people," Dean replied as he put his arm around her shoulders and spun her around slowly so she could take in what he was saying, "I mean, over there, are the insanely popular jocks, mainly baseball players and their oh-so-dedicated brain-dead followers. AKA, cheerleaders." Riley just giggled at what he was telling her.

"And over there," Dean continued, "are the major nerds. I mean, wow. Not I'm smart, but I'm going to play stupid, but I'm smart and I'm gonna rub it in your face. Also called the Asian invasion. Then we have the emos slash Goths. Big slashers. And finally, we have the kids who just don't care, but really do. Then me."

Riley just stared at him for a minute before bursting out in laughs. "That was insanely hilarious," she exclaimed between laughs, "At least you ain't alone no more! You gots me!"

Dean smiled down at the petite brunette. She was growing on him. "Yeah, well, I guess I should thank you then, huh? For not leaving me all alone?"

"Damn right! Bow down to me," Riley requested with a smirk. Dean just grinned and ran at her and picked her up and twirled her around. Riley squealed then started to laugh her head off.

Little did they know, at the group of jocks, a boy was staring at the newly formed friendship and smiled. He looked to his friends, "I'm gonna have her, and that damn Winchester kid can't do a thing in hell to stop me…"

**So, this is my first fan fiction. Please, I would like some reviews. Tell me if you want me to continue or to just give up, but please try to include some helpful hints. Thanks! **


End file.
